Kaʻaumoana
by whatsamatta
Summary: When a new girl from Kaua'i arrives in Ocean Shores, Twister will be turned on his head. Rocket Power X Lilo and Stitch crossover *If you look close*. TwisterXOC.
1. Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power or Lilo and Stitch. I do own this idea though, at least I think I do – I have yet to come across it. Anyway, this is a kinda-sorta cross-over fic, but it's more Rocket Power than it is Lilo and Stitch. I know, this chapter is uber short, but it's just a mood setter. As always, read, review, and spread the word.**_

**Goodbye**

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

The waves gently rocked me up and down as I watched the sun reflect on the water, the board between my legs. The last day. This is my last day in what's been my home for the last fifteen years. Kauai.

I had learned three months ago that we were gonna move from our nice little island, to Ocean Shores California. I mean really, main land life? I've always lived surrounded by water, how can I change now? Well, sure, it's a beach and all, and they have surfing and all, but still, this is my home, where my friends and family live. How can I leave them?

"'AUKAI! COME ON GIRL! DAD'S ALL READY TO GO! GET OUT OF THE WATER!" I heard the voice of my mother, Nani Kawena, call out to me from the beach.

"ALRIGHT, LET ME GET ONE MORE WAVE!" I shouted back, and then waited for her signal of approval. Ahh, there it is, the arms shaking frantically above her head. Just in time too, as I feel the familiar swell beneath my board, and casually moved into position, catching an excellent wave that took me near shore.

Ah, the feeling, the rush, the spray of the water, the speed . . .

It was a perfect wave to end on.

"Whoa girlie, nice ride." My mother laughed as she gave me a high five, and in my adrenaline high I returned it. I smiled and wiped my face so I could see better, just in time to see my father come down the beach.

"Oi! Girls! What are we doing?!"

"Oh, calm down David, 'Aukai was just finishing up her set. She is _your_ daughter, after all, _Ipo_." Mom smirked, while dad just grinned sheepishly, then returned her look.

"Yeah, well, she's _your_ daughter too, _Ipo-lani_." Mom just smiled and kissed his cheek, then ushered us all along towards the car. I stopped to look out at the ocean and beach I knew so well, one last time.

"Hey, _Hiwahiwa_, come on. Don't want to make your mom angry." We both laughed, and climbed into the car.


	2. Arrival

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power, Lilo and Stitch, or some of the places in this fic. Ipo means sweetheart or lover; Ipo-lani means heavenly sweetheart; and Hiwahiwa means precious. Also, I'm not quite sure how to spell Tito's full name, and it's been a long time since I've watched the cartoon: excuse the misspell if it's wrong. I also know that some of you want me to get back to **_One For The Road_**; I just needed a little distraction. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

**Arrival**

The sun was high in the sky by the time our plane had landed in Ocean Shores. It was more populated, that's the first thing I noticed. There were more people and more buildings. With the moving truck that our stuff was shipped to tailing us, we weaved through stoplights and up hills, till we arrived at a cul-de-sac neighborhood. Great, just great; a cul-de-sac.

Dad smiled and smelled the California air as he stepped out of the car, while mom kinda cringed. I think she noticed the same thing I did. That this was definitely going to take some getting used too.

I guess the neighborhood was alright, certainly not the kind of place you would expect to find a high rate of crime or anything. One house looked like it was part boat, which I thought was sorta cool in an obsessive kind of way. The others looked like any other common dwelling in suburbia. _**Ours**_ looked like any other common dwelling in suburbia. Mom and I bit back groans as we both gazed upon the prosaic yellow house.

"Hi! Oh, Hi! Why Hello there! I'm Violet Stimpleton, and this is my husband Merv, your new next door neighbors!" A woman approached us excitedly, dragging a man behind her as she flagged us down. Pops waved back before making his way to join her, and moms heaved a sigh before growing a warm smile and went to meet her as well.

"Aloha Mrs. Stimpleton, Mr. Stimpleton. I'm David Kawena, and this is my wife Nani, and our daughter, 'Aukai." I offered my most charming smile and a hand to shake as Violet shook not only my hand, but my whole arm. Taking a moment to study her, I nearly died of amazement.

She was wearing a moo-moo, of all things. A long green moo-moo with generic-looking white flowers, probably daisies. And her hair! Her purple-pink hair was what you would expect to see on a marine. And to complete her appearance: white tennis shoes with no socks. The best part was she pulled it off _**fantastically**_. This woman was a goddess.

Now her husband, that's different. His pants were a brownish colored pinstripe, with a light blue, short sleeve button up shirt. The shirt had a pocket on each breast, both of which had pocket protectors and pens. His half bald, brown haired head was covered with a light brown fedora, and semi-framed glasses sat perched on his nose. Over all, he looked angry.

I was feeling uncomfortable already.

"Oh! You have a daughter! Merv, they have a daughter! Oh, you are going to love it here! And just wait till you meet the rest of the neighbors; there are some kids here just about your age. The Rockets have two kids, Reggie and Otto; The Rodriguez's have two boys, but Twister's the only one your age, and then Mrs. Dullard has her son Sam. Merv, don't you think she'll just love it here?!" She was now talking animatedly, and thankfully pops noticed my discomfort.

"Hey, _Hiwahiwa_, why don't you hit the beach while your mom and I work with the movers, yea?"

I smiled and grabbed my board from where it was more accessible – right with all the other ones on top of all the suitcases.

"Mahalo pop. I'll be back later." As I waved goodbye, I heard Mrs. Stimpleton, with even more gusto, announce that the other kids were also into surfing, and that she was _**certain**_ we would get along.

With an inward smile, I took off in what I assumed was the direction of the beach. I was grateful, to say the least, when I found we lived within seven minutes of the boardwalk – meaning beach access is right there. I was also grateful to see that I wasn't the only one walking with a board underarm.

While on my quest I found myself next to a little joint called 'The Shore Shack'. It looked safe enough, so I wandered in, sat on a bar stool, and rested my board next to me.

"I'll be with you in a second!" I heard a thick Hawaiian accent come from the kitchen area.

"Take your time. I'm in no rush." I replied, when a few moments later a large man with his hair styled like a pineapple emerged. Yup, a Hawaiian.

"What can I do for you?" he seemed friendly enough.

"Well, for starters, I could go for a chocolate milkshake and some chili-cheese fries." I smirked, while he let a smile bloom.

"You got it. Hey, you look new here." I know he didn't ask, but I answered anyway.

"I'm from Kaua'i. We just moved here today, and I'm on my way to the beach to check out the surf."

"KAUA'I?! No way! I'm from O'ahu! Hey, you look familiar. Who are your parents?"

"David and Nani Kawena." I smiled when he whooped and just about sent my milkshake into the walls.

"I KNEW YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR! Oh, just wait till I tell Raymundo, he's gonna be so stoked! Hehehe." He laughed, and his whole body moved like a Hawaiian St. Nicholas. Setting down my milkshake on the counter, he leaned in, motioning for me to do the same.

"I knew your father from back in the day. Think you can arrange a reunion between a couple 'o surfin legends?" I laughed, and smiled showing him he was alright.

"Yeah, sure, if you want, I can get moms and pops down to the beach. What name should I give 'em?"

"Yehehe! You just tell your dad you ran into Tito Earl Anthony Calloa Makani Jr." After his cheer of what I could only assume was excitement to my complicity, he retreated back into the kitchen to finish my fries. As I tried to suck up my milkshake, I heard a commotion come from the entrance of the shack – a teenage commotion. Great, teenagers.

"Yo, I can't believe we have new neighbors." Throwing a casual look over my shoulder, I came into contact with the four teens that would change my life – I just hadn't known it then.

First, there was Sam Dullard. He was a chunky blonde kid with square glasses and the same kind of haircut that Mrs. Stimpleton wears. The typical jeans and tennis shoes, and a yellow t-shirt with a giant 'N' on the front. He must have been right handed, because there was a watch on his right wrist.

"'N' for Nerd, maybe?" I muttered under my breath, thankful no one heard.

Next were the Rocket kids, Reggie and Otto. She looked pretty cool, with purple hair; purple shirt with yellow rocket on the front; green camo-pants; and red sneakers. Her tan skin matched her brother's, who, looked like a daredevil idiot. White sneakers, red shorts, yellow t-shirt, blue tinted sunglasses, and maroon, short dreadlocks.

"The brother and sister." I mumbled to myself, and Tito who had joined me at the counter. He would look from me to the group of four that frequented the hang out, then back to me.

Finally, there was Twister Rodriguez. He was the typical California beach-access teen to complete the collection that had just walked in. High top converse, green shorts, grey t-shirt beneath a blue wife-beater, and a striped yellow/red flatcap worn backwards. You know, he was _**actually**_ kinda _**cute**_ with his red hair rebelling from underneath his hat. But then he spoke, and my moment died.

"But if we have new neighbors, that means that there are like, new people in Ocean Shores!"

"And Sherlock." I whispered, and Tito started chuckling, which gathered the attention of the teens to where we were.

"Yo, Tito! Who you talking to?" They rushed over, and immediately I feigned indifference as I sucked up m milkshake.

"Aloha little cuzzes! This is, uh, wait, don't tell me . . ." I smiled at his struggle, and held up a hand to stop him before he broke something.

"I didn't give you my name, remember Tito? I'm 'Aukai, one of the new people in Ocean Shores." I could feel their eyes boring holes in my hide. They were judging me, seeing if I was fit to rock Ocean Shores. All teens do this, whether they intend to or not.

I must've looked out of place to, in my red and white wetsuit top and beige parachute pants. The low rise cons on my feet barely peeking out from my pant bottoms. My long, uneventful black hair in braided pigtails with a red bandana keeping them back; and my green too-big-to-be-a-purse-too-small-to-be-a-messenger-bag slung across shoulder. And of course, my two Invader Zim key chains hung off the main zipper of my bag, which I used to open the pouch instead of the actual zip-pulley.

Reggie was the first to be brave and introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Reggie. This is my little bro Otto, and our friends, Twister and Sam." The three boys nodded, although when Reggie mentioned Sam, both Otto and Twister muttered something like 'Squid'.

"Aloha. So, you guys are locals, yea?" by this time my fries had arrived, along with shakes and fries for the others as well.

"Yeah. When did you get to Ocean Shores?" Sam asked, while Twister and Otto began stuffing their faces with the chili and cheese covered fried potatoes. At least Reggie and Sam were interested.

"We just flew in this morning. Moms and pops were talkin with the neighbors and showing the movers where to put the boxes. I was sent on recon to find and take notes on the beach." The two nodded, while Otto and Twister stopped their engorging to look at me.

"Beach? Yeah, man, let's go to the beach! Thanks for the eats Tito!" with that, they were out the entry way with the boards I hadn't noticed beneath their arms. Reggie and Sam looked at me and shrugged, then began to leave as well, when they turned towards me.

"You comin 'Aukai?" Reggie asked, and I felt like it was more of a challenge than an invitation. I smirked and grabbed my board.

"Yup. Tito, will you take an I.O.U.?" he just laughed, body shaking once more.

"No problem little cuz! It's on the house."

I laughed and waved, then followed what I had silently dubbed the Ocean Shores' Crew. And as we approached the sand, I suddenly felt like this was going to be a rather interesting day.

Great.


	3. Just Who Is This Girl

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Rocket Power, nor Lilo and Stitch, or the characters of both. But I do own 'Aukai. Alright, so, the previous two chapters were 'Aukai's p.o.v., and now were going to see the world from Twister's point of view. So strap in, this'll be interesting. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

**Just Who Is This Girl?**

Whoa. This was new. And I mean _**new**_. We have new neighbors. We have a new _**girl**_. And she's actually, well, pretty good looking. _**HOLY CRUD SHE'S GOOD LOOKING!!!**_

But can she handle Ocean Shores?

So, the day started out normal enough, with the four of us waking up, and headin' for Madtown to get a little shred time in before breakfast. After a couple hours of prime shredding – and only one _Lars_ encounter – we decided to grab our boards and head for the Shack. That was when everything went all freaky.

Well, sorta. Really, things got freaky when we grabbed our boards. There was a moving truck in front of the vacant yellow house at the end of the cul-de-sac, and Mrs. Stimpleton waved us over to her energetically.

"What's up Mrs. Stimpleton?" Reggie asked, and that old lady looked like she was just about to burst.

"Oh, kids! We have new neighbors! Isn't that exciting? I think I heard something about the girl going surfing – you kids should go introduce yourselves!" We all kinda shrugged, and grabbed our boards, ignoring the ecstatic cheers from Mrs. Stimpleton.

All the way down to the Shack, Otto was griping about how we now have to deal with a permanent shoebie. Ok, so, I helped a _**little**_ bit.

"Man, this stinks – new neighbors." I whined as we neared the Shack.

"Can it Twist, we haven't even met them yet. Who knows, they could turn out to be pretty cool." Reggie emphasized her point by smacking me in the back of the head.

"Yeah Twister, we could end up really liking these guys." Why were they all against me?

"You're right Squid – or, we could end up miserable for the _rest_ of **our** _**lives**_." He just hit a palm to his forehead as we entered the little eatery we call home.

"Yo, I can't believe we have new neighbors." Otto said again, and I came to a realization.

"But if we have new neighbors, that means that there are like, new people in Ocean Shores!" they all laughed, including Tito. Otto turned towards our large Hawaiian friend, and was the first to notice her.

"Yo, Tito! Who you talking to?" It was then I saw the back of a girl

"Aloha little cuzzes! This is, uh, wait, don't tell me . . ." before he could get too lost in thought, she raised a hand to stop him, then turned to us.

"I didn't give you my name, remember Tito? I'm 'Aukai, one of the new people in Ocean Shores." I blushed, both at her comment, and at her appearance. She had to have been a surfer, or a disguised shoebie who did their homework. Reggie looked at the three of us, then at 'Aukai, and decided to introduce us.

"Hey, I'm Reggie. This is my little bro Otto, and our friends, Twister and Sam."

"Squid." Me and Otto coughed into our hands. The glare our friends sent us made us turn and start eating the chili cheese fries Tito set out for us.

"Aloha. So, you guys are locals, yea?"

"Yeah. When did you get to Ocean Shores?" I'm glad Reggie and Squid are doing all the talking – I don't want to look like an idiot in front of the new girl.

"We just flew in this morning. Moms and pops were talkin with the neighbors and showing the movers where to put the boxes. I was sent on recon to find and take notes on the beach." At the word 'beach', we stopped our eating, and remembered our whole reason for coming down here.

"Beach? Yeah, man, let's go to the beach! Thanks for the eats Tito!" Me and Otto bolted for the door, and only stopped when we heard Reggie call out to the new girl.

"You comin 'Aukai?" We waited a few moments, and out she came, holding her board like a pro and b-lined straight towards the beach. She had a smile on her face, and I couldn't stop the grin taking over mine.

"Alright guys, test number one: the beach." Otto declared in his challenging voice as we hung back, waiting to see if she would take off her shoes or just continue to walk down the to the shore.

Once she reached the beach, she stepped onto the sand, and just stood there for a few minutes, breathing deeply. Then she bent over and untied her shoes, kicking them off and putting them inside her purse. It was bulging, but she was barefoot. We watched her wiggle her toes in the sand, and then turn back to us with a smile.

"See, I'm no shoebie. We gonna surf, or what?" I didn't get to see Reggie smirk – I was too busy eating sand.

"Twister, you okay?" I heard Squid ask, and I felt hands on my arms as he and Otto helped me up. Reggie and 'Aukai were already halfway towards the surf, and Otto and Squid were laughing at me.

"Dude, Squid, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this new girl swept Twister _off his feet_."

"Shut up guys."

"No, Twist, I think he's right. She definitely has you falling _head_ _over heels_." Squid continued, and I growled as I pulled my arms form their grasp.

"Guys, it's not funny." There was no keeping the whine from my voice, and I sounded like I was going through puberty all over again. And they noticed. I snatched my arms from their grasp and grabbed my board with a growl. As I walked towards the beach, I stopped when they were still just within ear shot, and sent my final insult.

"You guys are _**Lame-Os**_." Well, that was clever. I made myself walk away from their laughter and towards the girls.

Reggie had already posted her board and stripped to her suit, while 'Aukai was holding her board behind her, observing the surf. Before I had the chance to say anything, she thrust her board into the firm sand und undid the buttons to her pants. I watched as she bent over right in front of me, flashing me with a view of the matching bottoms to her wetsuit top.

I swear on the Menehune she was giving me a strip tease.

And let's just get one thing straight, I did not _**stumble**_ backwards; I took a step back, and someone tripped me. My board got caught in a mini, shoebie-made dune, and I landed on my back.

At the sound of my crash, the girls turned and looked at me, 'Aukai smiling and reaching out to help me up just in time for Otto and Sammy to see.

"You alright, Twister?" She asked casually, and I grumbled out a yes as the guys laughed at me. Before any one had a chance to poke fun at me, someone's phone went off.

"_We didn't start the fire; it was always burnin' since the world's been turnin'. We didn't start the fire; though we didn't light it but we tried to fight it._" 'Aukai dived for he bag, and dug around a bit before she pulled out a dark purple slide Samsung.

"Aloha. Hey Pops, yeah, I found it, and those neighbor kids Mrs. S was talkin about. Cool, see you guys in a bit then. Aloha." She smiled as she shut her phone and carelessly tossed it back onto her bag.

"Moms chased pops out of the house after he made work harder for the movers, so he's gonna come down and surf with us." She smiled, and I felt my heart stop at the sight.

While me and the guys stripped down to our trunks, Reggie and 'Aukai were chatting animatedly about the surf here and the surf at Kaua'i. just when we were about take this new girl out and show her how things are done in Ocean Shores, we heard a man's voice.

"_Hiwahiwa_! Hey _Hiwahiwa_!" 'Aukai turned and smiled, waving a guy over, who looked like he was middle aged. And as he got closer, and the four of us could clearly see him, we noticed he looked a lot like a major surf legend from Hawaii, the guy we each had some sort of merchandise of.

"Hey 'Aukai, your dad looks a lot like David Kawena." I turned to tell her, and watched as her smile became a smirk.

"Really? Well hm, I guess a little bit, yeah."

And as he stopped to stand right in front of us, Reggie and Squid's jaws dropped, Otto squealed, and I nearly fainted.

"Aloha guys, I'm David Kawena, 'Aukai's pops. You must be the neighborhood surfers."


	4. One Wild Wave

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Rocket Power or Lilo and Stitch, I don't think I'd be working crazy shifts at Best Buy. This is both Twister's and 'Aukai's point of view. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

**One Wild Wave**

"Holy crud monkeys! You're David Kawena!" I smirked as Twister squealed in fan-like appreciation. Pops looked at me confused; didn't he just introduce himself as David Kawena? I shrugged with a smile, before a quick memory check stopped me from inviting him to test the surf with us.

"Hey, pops, an ol' Hawaiian surfer I met says you know 'em. I think he said his name was Tito Tony Kahlua Makani the Second, and he was the earl of some place. Know him?" I asked casually, not failing to notice how the teens looked at me like I was off my rocker. And compared to what they were used to, I probably was.

"Tito Earl Anthony Calloa Makani Jr.? Get out!" he cheered, and I pointed up towards the boardwalk. Placing a quick kiss to my forehead, pops started jogging up the beach, only to stop and look at us in confusion.

"_**THE SHORE SHACK!**_" The four other teens shouted up at him, and I nodded while he waved a thumbs up and disappeared in a mass of shoebies. Once he was gone, the four who were quickly becoming my friends turned to me slowly, as if letting the information of my lineage sink in. It was silent in our circle for a few moments, before Otto pointed at me as if I were a mutant space monkey.

"YOU'RE DAD IS DAVID KAWENA!" he shouted, and I couldn't hold back a smirk to accompany my nod. Then, what had to have been the highlight of my day occurred.

Twister fainted.

Reggie, Sam and Otto were more amused than concerned, so they laughed out a meager _Twister_ while I bent over him to make sure he was still alive. Placing a hand on his forehead, I slowly ran it down his cheek, ignoring the tingle that surged through my body and the blush fighting its way to stain my tan skin. He weakly opened his eyes, and I felt I could have stayed in that moment forever given the chance. A soft smile graced my lips in time with his own, and suddenly I thought maybe he was thinking the same thing I was. Maybe he felt that same tingle. Maybe he felt the same urge to lean up just a little, immeasurable distance in order to –

"He's fine. We goin' surfin or what?" Otto called before making a made dash to the surf, board in arms as Reggie and Sam laughed while fallowing him. I turned back to Twister, and smiled as I stood up and offered him an arm. He accepted it with a goofy, crooked grin, and I couldn't help but hope that the fraction of a second he held onto my arm longer than he needed to was a sign of some sort. With equal smirks, we both grabbed our boards and hightailed it after the other three.

The feel of the salty water, colder than I'm used to but not too frigid, felt fantastic against my dry skin as I hit the water at a slow run. I paddled out until the powerful ocean drove me under the waves, and I began mermaiding it towards the circle the three were forming as they waiting for me, and Twister who was in my wake.

Once we were all together and floating just out of reach of the waves, we spent at least an hour going up and down, up and down, up and down, learning about each other. When I finally decided that I needed a rush, I smiled and floated myself into position while nodding to the guys.

"I need a wave. See ya in a few." I announced, soaking in their cheers of encouragement. Deep breath, lean forward, and off I went into a perfect set up for pipe. It was another perfect wave. Well, it would have been, if not for the fact that something slimy grabbed my ankle.

Looking down, I saw an orange tentacle wrap itself almost gracefully around my leg, and the surprise alone caused me to slip off the board, shrieking in the process. My head hit the tail of the board, and I slid into dark unconsciousness within the water, faintly registering the frantic shouts of Twister calling my name.

~*~

"'_**AUKAI!**_" I shouted the second she disappeared from my sight. Paddling like mad, we all knew we had to get her out of there before the current drowned her. It was risky, but I had never been one to think first.

I was the first to reach her, her dark form hovering just below the surface of the water. My hand was around her arm in a second, hoisting her up on my board between my legs. Even in a matter of life and death, I felt a tingle.

"'Aukai? 'Aukai! She's not breathing!" Shouting to the others, I felt terrified that this girl was dead in my arms.

"We have to get her to shore, Twist!" Reggie called back, and I nodded, making my way to the beach as fast as my arms could paddle. I gotta say, the sand never felt as good as it did when I hauled 'Aukai's limp form out of the water. Laying her down, I turned to the guys.

"She's still not breathing!" I was frantic, and I'm sure they could tell.

"We have to give her CPR. Twist, you give her air while I do the chest compressions." Squid instructed, and I was too panicked to question why _**I**_ was the one that had to give her mouth to mouth.

Bending over her head, I opened her lips to make sure there was nothing in her mouth, really the only other thing I remember from the first aide class except for keeping her head straight. Squid nodded to me, and counted off his chest compressions, and looked to me when I was needed. Taking a deep breath, I pinched her nose shut, connected our lips, and almost forgot to breath. Her lips were so soft; does CPR count as a first kiss?

We continued like that for a few more tries, before I felt her body begin to shake, and moved my head away just in time for her to gag up salt water. Yuck, that's always a good taste. 'Aukai coughed a few times before opening her eyes, looking right at me.

"Thanks." She whispered, and I nodded with a smile. That was when I remember something.

"Hey, how come I had to give her air?" Squid smirked with pure squidy mischief, and I could tell I shouldn't have asked.

"Well, you were so frantic about her, and you're already kind of an airhead, that this would be a good way to shut you up. Besides, you can't count." Reggie and Otto laughed at Squid's explanation, and I felt my blood boil.

"Hey! I can count! And I'm not an airhead!" I would have continued on with my rant, when 'Aukai's weak laugh entered my ears. Turning to face her, she had this amazing smile on her face, and her eyes were shinning.

"Thank you, Twister." She said again, and that was when she sat up, and kissed my cheek. I swear on the Menehune it was the greatest rush I've ever felt.

"Come on, near death experiences always make me hungry." She announced, and grabbed her purse and board that had washed up on shore. As she and the rest of the guys headed towards the Shack, I couldn't help but sit there and touch my cheek.

She kissed me.

I watched her as she stopped and turned around, smiling with a wave of her hand.

"You comin' Twist?" she called, and with a roguish grin I nodded and took off after them. Maybe I could get her to kiss me again.


End file.
